


Green and Red

by Im_Not_Old (fabricdragon)



Series: Fan fic by fanfic characters [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Tony Stark, Extremely Dubious Consent, Flogging, I Don't Even Know, Kidnapping, Lots of it, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi PWP, Stockholm Syndrome, Teasing, Top Loki, authors interpretation of mythology and information, basically sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/Im_Not_Old
Summary: A semi PWP story in which Loki  kidnaps Tony Stark and works on "convincing him" that he wants to stay.  Non Con except for the fact that it does play into Tony's fantasies.
This  fan fic would have been written by  Sarah (I'm_not_Old) aka Ranting Hat Lady from my  A Tangled Skein series (she is the one throwing a ball of yarn  at the two of them in the first chapter, yes.)
She stopped writing after the  fight where Tony broke his arm in front of her apartment (pre "Someone Had To Say it") and deleted  it from  AO3 after the second fight (The 1st chapter of Someone Had To Say It.)I wasn't going to write this, but...  anyway, Merry Christmas.





	1. Chapter 1

The Avengers were five minutes behind him when Iron Man was hit by a ball of green energy.  It skittered over his armor almost as if it was looking for weakness. _Fat chance of that, I built it._   Tracking computers locked in and he fired at Loki.

Loki didn’t even move‑ _a double then_ ‑just threw his head back and laughed, “Stark, really?  Is that the best you can do?”

“Well after you stood me up on our last ‘date’, Loki, and didn’t even bring me flowers? I got mad.” _Tracking… tracking…_

More green energy flashed across apparently randomly, the magical equivalent of chaff.

“Oh, you want flowers? How sad… all I brought were ropes and a whip.” His voice‑ _and who knew how he got on the comm links anyway‑_ was a coiling growl around his mind.

“Not until a second date,” he retorted. _A little close to home that, damn it._

And then the rest of the Avengers showed up, thank God.  After that it was just property damage and Loki vanished‑as usual.

The debrief after the mission was all the usual garbage. Yada yada public relations, uh huh yeah, don’t be so reckless Tony. _Whatever._

“Look, I have a multi-national conglomerate to run, so if I can be excused?”

“You don’t run that Stark, Ms. Potts does,” their liaison from S.H.I.E.L.D. frowned at him.

“Someone had to bring her coffee.” Tony shrugged, “See ya.”

After that it was eerily quiet for weeks.  Seriously, eerie.  Oh there were the usual international issues, minor super villains, idiot mad scientists tampering with things man does not get research funding for, but no Loki.  Tony started getting worried.  First he worried that the super villain was up to something really awful; eventually he started worrying that something had happened to him.

He stepped up working on those energy detectors.

*

“If you do not get out of your lab, get dressed, and go to this charity function, Tony, I will be forced to get *creative*.” Pepper Potts smiled at him.

“Uh, Pepper, Baby…”

“Do you want to find out how creative?”

Tony Stark looked at the one woman who had not been chased off, or tried to kill him yet, and folded. “Yes, Pepper, go make nice at the plastic people, right.”

He went.  It was really unwise to argue with Pepper.  It wasn’t THAT bad, there was an open bar, the girls were pretty, some of the men were pretty, and he found one poor lonely tech geek  who had also been forced to attend who was  absolutely fan boy-ing over him, so… tolerable.

Right up until there was a bomb threat. _YAWN. Like anyone could have gotten a bomb into this event._   But protocol called for a secure response, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. babysitters hustled him out the back into the garage toward the armored car as if he was a civilian or something.

He just had time to feel the dart hit before he went down.

*

He woke up nude and strapped to a chair‑albeit a surprisingly comfortable chair _.  I am so gonna hold this over Pepper’s head if she makes me go to another one_ , was the first thought he had.  He opened his eyes, and wished he hadn’t been so flip.

He was in a room that looked very luxurious, very comfortable, very low tech‑not even a phone jack that he could see‑and was fully equipped with restraints, and restraint points.

“Planning on my being a long term guest? What, you don’t think they’ll pay the ransom quickly?” he called out.

“Since I don’t plan on asking for one? No, I don’t,” came a really terrifyingly familiar voice from behind him. Loki walked around into sight. “Hello, Stark.”

“Loki?”  His mind tried to come up with any explanation for this. “Uh…” He yanked on a restraint, to no result. “Trying to lure in the Avengers?”  It was the only thing that made sense.

“Oh, not at all, Stark.”  Loki smiled down at him. “I wanted you.  It simply took a bit of work to GET you.  Your team kept showing up so quickly.”  He circled back behind Tony, and then leaned down and growled in his ear‑eerily reminiscent of the comm link‑“For all you kept teasing me by showing up  in advance.”

_I did not hear that._ “Teasing… you?” Tony wished his voice wasn’t shaking.

“Showing up, by yourself, taunting me with my inability to capture you before the rest of them showed up…”

“Right, I’m just a tease,” Tony quipped reflexively. “So now you caught me, uh, now what?”

Loki grabbed his hair and pulled his head back to look up at him. Loki was tall and slim, no matter what, but looking up at him from this position was terrifying.

“Now I keep you,” he said, looking down at him. His other hand curled around Tony’s throat.

“My collectible value is ruined if I get removed from the box, Loki, thought you knew that.” Tony sometimes cursed his mouth; he’d have better odds if he could just shut up.

“Is it?” He let go of Tony’s hair, keeping the other hand resting lightly on Tony’s throat. “Luckily I don’t care.”

_Try changing the topic, what was it Widow kept saying? Gather intelligence?_ “I got taken down by a tranq dart.  That’s not your style.”

“No, it isn’t, but your team and you have gotten difficult.  I hired people.”

“HIRED?!”

The hand on his throat slid casually across his shoulder and away as Loki walked back around into view. “Hired. You were prepared for me, not high grade mercenaries.”

“Isn’t that like against some Asgardian code of honor or something?”  He couldn’t picture Thor doing anything like that.

“Yes, yes it is.” Loki sighed.

“So let me go and we forget all about it.” Tony tried to sound casual but he was fucking terrified.

“No.” Loki smiled at him and picked up a file from the table. “I hired a lot of people after our last meeting, including a private detective.”

“What?” _Either I got hit hard when I fell or the topics were really jumping around a bit.  Also he seems a lot calmer and scarier when he’s not in combat._

“A very good private detective.  You visit an extremely private club on Wednesdays.”

_Ooooooooh shit_. “Ok, you got me, I do. No, I don’t want that information released but‑“

“I have no intention of releasing it.”

“Then what?”

“Imagine my surprise to find out your quip about ropes and whips on a second date wasn’t a quip.”

Tony’s heart started skipping; he took a deep breath and tried not to panic. “The club is known for BDSM, but it’s hardly the only‑“

“It’s truly fascinating what you find out when you magically interrogate your hired playmates,” Loki smiled. “They don’t even know they told me anything.”

Tony couldn’t think of a single thing to say.

Loki walked over to him and ran a hand from his cheek down to his chest, stopping over the Arc reactor. _So this is it: he pulls it, I die.  It’s over_. “What a truly fascinating thing this is.  I’m told it limits your ability to breathe with your hands tied overhead.”

_Oh, hell. Yeah, I’d had to tell the people that at the club._ “Yes, a bit,” he whispered.

“That’s why you’re in a chair, not attached to the wall, or the ceiling, Stark. I wouldn’t want you to be… uncomfortable… during our discussion.”

Tony’s heart was jumping, and he felt like he could scarcely breathe NOW.  He’d been showing up alone to fight this lunatic? Why hadn’t the team stopped him?

“I’m kind of uncomfortable now.  How about you back up like ten feet and stay the fuck over there until the Avengers show up?”

Loki took his hand off the Arc reactor and laughed, “No one is coming to rescue you, Stark. They’ll never find you.”

“So you’re what?  You said it’s not blackmail, why bother?” _PLEASE God, let him just be wanting to gloat before he kills me._

“I’m going to break you, Stark.” Loki smiled and patted the file. “I found out everything you like, and I’m going to use it.”

Tony felt faint.  His vision started to grey out.  The last thing he heard was Loki saying:

“By the time I’m done with you, if the Avengers did find you, you wouldn’t want to leave.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green

Tony woke up as he was being moved from the chair to the bed.  He rapidly found out that in a hand-to-hand fight with an Asgardian, he wasn’t even able to scuff him.  He braced for being hit, but Loki just held him down on the bed while he attached restraints.

“You would be a great deal more comfortable if you stopped fighting me, but I expect that will take time.”

“Try never, how’s never for you?”

“Hmm, no.” Loki smirked. “Did you know, I was astonished to find out that you Midgardians do excel, even beyond Asgard, in some things?”

_Wait, did he just admit humans are better at something?_   Tony stared at him. Whatever it was must be bad because he looked so damned amused.  Eventually Tony couldn’t stand the silence anymore and snapped, “What?”

“Your sex toys are extraordinary.”

Tony blinked at him a lot, “What?”

“I haven’t had time to study them, you understand, but I will have to.  Sadly, for today we will be relying on something our two cultures seem to have invented independently.”

“For someone planning to torture me you sure do run your mouth,” Tony growled at him.

Loki just looked amused and walked over and started… groping... at his crotch.

“If you expect that to turn me on‑“ whatever Tony was going to say was cut off when something  was put  around the base of his… _Oh no, that was very, very bad._

“Actually, I expect THAT to do the opposite of turn you on, as you say.” Loki smiled down at him. “But I have to be about my business, and I thought a small lesson was in order.”

Loki twisted his hands oddly, not quite in the way he did when fighting, and green energy formed on his fingers.  He touched the bed and the green energy arced to it.

Tony had been hit by those bolts before, and what little got through the suit was devastatingly painful.  He flinched.  The green ball skittered down his arm and across his stomach to the foot of the bed. _It didn’t hurt._ Tony blinked and looked questioningly after Loki, but he’d already gone out of sight.

The green ball skittered across his legs from one side of the bed to the other‑ just a light touch, like a roll of fur, or a feather.

_Huh?_

He tried to predict it, but it moved across the bed at random intervals, and in random directions, apparently just bouncing around across the bed, from side to side, point to point, intersecting Tony only by happenstance.

Tony was brilliant, and knew that even supposedly random patterns, aren’t.  It was moving based on micro movements of Tony on the bed, and the change in topography.  It was really kind of fascinating.

He found he could direct its motions, to a degree, by the limited movement he had in the restraints. Unlike Loki’s usual energy, it didn’t seem to react to metal, other than as a shape, but when it touched his skin he felt it very lightly.

It took him almost two hours to realize this was a trap.

The feather light whispers of the energy across his skin started him getting hard, and as he did the cock ring became more than a minor problem. If he held still, the energy moved more randomly, but he could predict it most of the time.  If he directed it? He could predict it almost perfectly, and the temptation to use it to sooth aching muscles, to scratch itches, to stimulate something, was almost impossible.

Because very much like scratching an itch, it felt wonderful for a moment, and made it worse.

By the time Loki came back into the room, Tony had lost track of time, and was alternating holding still with trying to relieve the tension, breathing hard enough to be light headed.  He wasn’t thinking clearly enough to do anything else.

“Ask me nicely and I take it off.”

Tony didn’t process the words well, for a moment.

“You…” Tony gritted his teeth. “You have a low opinion of me.”

He saw Loki’s eyebrows fly up. “I admit this is more resistance than I expected.”

Tony swallowed and forgot to track the motion of the energy. He screamed when it skittered across his hips.

“But perhaps you would like to reconsider?” Loki said, oh so very reasonably.

It was amazing how much more self-control Tony had with this amount of pure hate boiling up in him. “I am reconsidering,” he panted, “why I ever thought you were attractive.”

Loki got a very odd expression.  He reached down and brushed Tony’s face, and Tony slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing an ally, or servant, and some research that surprises Loki

Loki would have knocked him out in any case.  Removing the restriction would allow him release, and that… was a reward; he hadn’t earned a reward.  A pity, but in truth he was only expecting a minor victory today.

He had been expecting something, though.

He’d expected the man to beg, or at least to ask.  He was only human.

Loki sat down to think, after taking care of the man’s basic needs.

Humans were simply not as tough as Asgardians:not as strong, not as resilient.  Their bodies were incredibly fragile, as Loki had found out when he’d accidentally killed someone‑he’d only intended to knock them aside.

He had expected that the human would beg, get his reward, and then go right back to being stubborn.  That was, after all the usual pattern to torture of any kind.  You break them a little; you get a concession, a small amount of information, a small amount of cooperation; and then resistance.  It was a process: you got a crack in the resistance and you levered that until they finally broke. Even then, you often had recovery, before they finally yielded.

The softer methods usually took longer, but left a more… useful… result in their wake.

But even then, he’d expected some concession.

To be fair, his last comment had taken him by surprise. If he was “reconsidering why I ever thought you were attractive”, then that meant he HAD considered him attractive.  This was ridiculous, of course.  His brother was attractive‑he was not.  What he was, was cunning, intelligent, devious‑ not attractive. Unless he meant that?

Loki looked over at the man lying unconscious on the bed‑ also cunning, intelligent, and devious.  Which is why he didn’t try to erase his memories, bend him to his will with magic: he wanted to tame him, not… erase him.

He took out the phone that he knew never to let his human captive get hold of, and called one of his agents. “Can we speak now?”

Her duties would not have let her answer if she was at work, but that didn’t always mean she could speak freely. “Yes, my Lord, I am at home.”

“What do the humans consider attractive?” Loki hoped she knew‑she wasn’t human after all, even if she pretended to be.

“My current shape is pleasing.”

“In a male?”

“Could you rephrase? I am at a loss.”

“The Avengers team ‑the males‑ can you tell me which of them are considered attractive to humans?”

“All of them.”

Loki blinked, a lot. “They… do not have a great deal in common.”

“Human tastes are widely varied, my Lord. While certain things almost always equal attractiveness in humans, the details are,” her human voice slipped further, “illogical.”

“Define?”

“Symmetry and markers of genetic and developmental health are of primary attraction, signaling a potential mate.” Her voice had lost the human intonation entirely. “However, humans often find features attractive that would otherwise be viewed as faults.  Owing to this, it can be difficult to determine relative scales of attractiveness.”

“How… difficult.” No, she wouldn’t be able to answer.

“You might prefer to gain direct insight from the human tabulations.”

“Explain?”

“The humans routinely run polling events inquiring of exactly this topic. ‘Who is the most attractive’.”

“Where do I find these polls?”

“On the internet, as well as several of their community bonding periodicals.”

“Thank you, you have been of great assistance. I will assure your remuneration.”

After he hung up he poured himself a cup of tea and tried to remind himself that a headache and a few slivers of rare minerals were a small price to pay for the race’s assistance. 

Once he recovered from the conversation, he went to the computer room.  A few minutes of research had him staring at the computer in shock.

Tony Stark was considered attractive‑ not that his cleverness and wit made UP for his looks, but that they were accounted in ADDITION to his looks.  Loki checked: yes, the man dressed well; but no, he was not merely admired for his ability to dress well despite his faults. Loki had expected the number of courtesans to be because of power‑power was always attractive‑ but apparently it was also physical.

He searched further, as he expected the physique, blond hair, and blue eyes of his brother were considered by most the epitome of attractiveness‑ Loki knew that was so on Asgard, it was also true here. There were paeans to these features, as expected.

But…

There were people speaking of preferring HIS looks‑Loki’s‑ to his brother’s.

He stared at the screen.

Was it actually possible that Tony Stark considered him attractive?  Not just witty, but attractive?

Loki frowned. He certainly didn’t consider the human to be physically attractive, but his attentions had never been conventional.

If the human found LOKI to be attractive, however… that was another lever to be used.  Loki nodded after a few moments thought.  He would change plans.

 


End file.
